First Day On The Job
by James Eric Oliver
Summary: It's Bridge's first day as the Red SPD ranger. All he really wants is some toast. postSPD\Pre Once a Ranger.


Disclaimer I own nothin' 'cept the Ideas in my head. Not too sure about those either. Slight spoiler for OO's Once a ranger...then again maybe not.

** First Day on the Job**

10:00 AM

Bridge Carson finished fixing his brand new Red SPD Cadet uniform. While he was still in the B-Squad, he had now been promoted to Red Ranger as a result of Sky being promoted when Kruger became head of SPD after Birdie retired. Leaving his quarters, he passed several entrance level cadets, smiling at them all. Feeling quite proud about his promotion, he decided to celebrate by having a quick piece of toast before starting his day. As he passed the tech lab he popped his head inside to see how things were going.

"Hey Kat, Hi Boom. What's going on today?" he asked politely knowing that he could spare a while before he ate as he wasn't all that hungry.

"Bridge! There you are! Quickly get over here, I need to recalibrate the Red SPD Morpher to your body signature and genetic powers" the feline tech mistress known as Kat Manx all but yelled at him.

"Sure, I can just leave my morpher here and go get something," Bridge started to reply but was cut off by Boom.

"Sorry Bridge, we need you here for the next couple of hours. So we can work this out," replied one of his closest friends that wasn't a ranger.

"But...I was just about to eat!" Bridge cried out.

"No time! We have to fix this in case there's a battle today!" Kat angrily exclaimed as she grabbed Bridge by the arm and yanked him towards the station he was needed at.

Bridge groaned softly, at least he wasn't very hungry.

2:00 pm

Having finally gotten done with Kat's many tests, Bridge decided to hurry to the mess hall as fast as he could before something else happened. He mentally jumped for joy when he saw the mess hall entrance coming into view. Now if he cold just get close enough before..

"Carson! Get in here!" a familiar but loud voice boomed.

That happened. Sighing to himself and holding his stomach when he realized it was grumbling, he made his way towards the commander's office. After opening the door and walking inside he spoke up.

"You wanted to see me Sky...Uhm...Sir?" he queried not quite sure what to call his friend and former leader of B-Squad.

"Bridge, as you know with Grumm gone, and safely defeated, B-Squad has had less than adventurous outings. Not that this is a bad thing. It has come to my attention while researching Power Ranger history, that a Red SPD ranger was sent back in time to help out the Operation Overdrive rangers," Sky explained as he paced with his hands behind his back, much like his former commander.

"Wait, I know we've dealt with time paradox's before and even time travel. But I don't think that a SPD ranger has ever gone back in time without a team behind him...or her," Bridge started to respond, slightly rambling off at the end.

"Correct, Which is why when I pressed on I discovered that the Sentinel Knight, along with a team of 'Retro Rangers' as they were dubbed, were joined by a Red SPD ranger. Neither Jack nor I have ever had this experience. The Sentinel Knight will most likely come to you and require your assistance on a mission," Sky responded, sounding a bit more like Kruger every day.

"So I have to go back in time? To go help a team of Rangers, help out another team of rangers. All of this before I officially start my first day as the Red Ranger?" Bridge asked scratching his head slightly.

"Yes. Good Luck Bridge. You're dismissed," Sky replied waving his old friend off.

4:00 pm

After Sky's lecture, Bridge had run into some new cadets, and of course he had agreed to tell them about his past ranger battles as both the Green Ranger and the Blue Ranger. Which of course had taken up more time then he had thought it would. As the rumbling in his stomach continued he made his way towards the Ranger's rec room, hoping to finally get some toast as he was quite starving by now. He lucked out as there was no one around meaning he could make some toast in peace. He made a plate of about six pieces, which he normally didn't do unless he was starving as he was now. Sitting down and sighing to himself, he picked up his first piece of toast, ready to finally eat when a bright blinding light appeared in front of him. It was hard to make out, but he assumed it had something to do with what Sky had told him of the Solaris Knight.

"Bridge Carson! I require your assistance in the past; there is a team of former rangers that needs you to join them. All will be lost if you don't!" exclaimed the almost disembodied voice, almost if you can consider the fact that it was a glowing figure with a cape hovering in front of him.

Bridge sighed to himself, he was an inch away from his toast. He was so hungry he thought his stomach would cave in. Sighing to himself he knew that His ranger duties were important, especially if it involved securing the time line so he could continue to exist. He stood up and put his jacket back on, as he had tossed it off once he realized he had the rec room to himself. He grabbed his morpher knowing that he should probably be morphed, as he assumed he should be morphed when he got there.

"There'd better be toast where I'm going," he spoke to himself softly before breaking out his morpher and raising it to his face, across his chest.

"SPD! Emergency! SPD Red Ranger!" he called out, quickly morphing , for the first time, into the Red Ranger.

"Let's go," he nodded to the Sentinel Knight as he stole a quick glance at his plate of toast. Shaking the thought out of his head he followed into the portal, hoping that someone in that time period could make him some toast.

End


End file.
